AttentionSeeking Behavior and Casual Kissing
by Kitten and Chroma
Summary: Sango asks Kagome for advice to get Miroku’s attention. Will their scheme work, or blow up in Sango’s face? Two things are for sure: First, Sango doesn’t believe in casual kissing. And second, Kagome shouldn’t listen to her school friends.


**Attention-Seeking Behavior and Casual Kissing**

Sango asks Kagome for advice to get Miroku's attention. Will their scheme work, or blow up in Sango's face? Two things are for sure: First, Sango doesn't believe in casual kissing. And second, Kagome shouldn't listen to her school friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. As you will know once you have read this, you will probably agree that that's a good thing.

**Rating:** PG-13 for making out and very mild slash (sort of…). Oh noes! Cover the children's eyes!

**Author's Note:** Words don't begin to describe. They just don't.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome peered at her friend anxiously. "You look tense."

Sango shook her head, a faint blush spreading across her face. "It's… it's nothing."

"Is this about Miroku?" Kagome grinned, hearing wedding bells. She had been trying endlessly to point out their mutual feelings to each, but without much progress.

There was a long pause while Sango knelt and picked up Kirara, who let out a soft mewl.

"Well… yes," the demon slayer admitted, blushing deeper. "I don't really know quite how to approach him. Do-do you have any advice?"

"Just tell him you love him!"

"Kagome!" Embarrassed, Sango shook her head violently.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, alright. There are a few options you could consider."

"Really? What?" Sango pressed, wincing at how eager she sounded. It was undignified.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, the girl considered. "My friend Eri says that jealousy is a great way to get someone's attention. I mean, that whole thing with that young lord was different, because Miroku thought that was good for you. So you'd have to find someone that Miroku wouldn't be willing to part with you to…"

Though she felt a giddy sort of warmth at this realization, Sango soon demanded, "Oh? Who do you have in mind? _Inuyasha?_"

"NO!" Kagome glared at her territorially. Then she sighed. "You're right, though, there's no one else around. Unless you think he'd believe you suddenly were in love with Naraku."

"Doubtful."

Suddenly, Kagome blinked. "My friend Yuka told me about this boy she liked, but he didn't notice her. So one day, she grabbed Eri and kissed her right in front of him. Apparently, his eyes got all huge and five minutes later he cornered her and asked her out. Funny, huh?"

"He wanted to be with her because she kissed another girl?" Sango stared, failing to see the logic of this. "Men are strange sometimes."

Kagome giggled. "Well? Should we try it?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps. I suppose it can't hurt anything; it's just kissing." Her heart sunk a little, though. She didn't like the thought of casual kissing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that night, Sango sat with Kagome and waited. Shippo was already sound asleep, curled up with Kirara. However, both Inuyasha and Miroku were awake, and only one of them was supposed to be.

Eventually, though, the half demon climbed a nearby tree and settled down. Soon after, Miroku bid them goodnight, and lay down. Sango looked at Kagome questioningly.

The girl stifled a giggle and waited a few seconds before adopting a stage whisper. "Sango, I think they're all asleep now." Her eyes flickered to where the monk lay for a split second. Following her lead, Sango noticed how unnaturally still Miroku was. Oh, he wasn't conspicuous at _all_. Sango resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're right, Kagome. We don't have to worry about anyone seeing."

Miroku remained very still.

Slowly, Kagome leaned over, biting her lip. Exhaling nervously, she pressed her lips to Sango's.

In her peripheral vision, the monk's eyes opened all the way in obvious shock. But after a moment, nothing else seemed to register on his face.

Frustration, annoyance, and what might have been a bit of spite welled up inside of Sango, and she did something that had _not_ been planned. She pulled Kagome closer and pushed her tongue into the other girl's mouth, moving the kiss into a whole new level. Kagome gasped, inadvertently granting Sango greater control over her mouth.

Miroku's jaw went slack now, and he sat bolt upright.

Sango decided to give his buttons one last push. She leaned into the kiss, maneuvering Kagome backwards until she was lying underneath Sango.

Abruptly, arms looped around Sango's waist from above, pulling her to her feet and leaving Kagome to gape up at her. She was immediately spun around to face Miroku, who was looking at her with an indecipherable expression. Sango's face began to burn.

Without a word, he grasped her wrist and began to haul her away into the woods. She looked back over her shoulder at Kagome in panic. Kagome shrugged fretfully.

When the pair was safely out of sight, Miroku stopped and pushed Sango against a tree, regarding her silently.

Feeling horribly guilty and regretful, Sango gazed helplessly back. "M-miroku?"

"Sango," he returned in an unreadable tone. Then, after a long moment, he continued. "That was not the type of behavior I have come to expect from you."

Sango felt utterly miserable.

"If you wanted my attention…" He moved, and his face was now very close to hers. "All you had to do was kiss _me_ that way."

That tingling warmth was spreading through her again, and suddenly Sango was blushing from embarrassment instead of humiliation. "Miroku…"

"As it is, I am highly upset with the fact that your lips have been on another's, and I feel inclined to even the score… as long as that's alright with you."

She barely had time to nod before their lips met, and she found herself being bestowed with the most gentle, sweet, loving kiss she had ever experienced. He held his lips softly against hers, hands pinning her wrists to the side. And then he bit her lower lip, eliciting a shiver, and slid his tongue against hers.

Sango groaned softly and deepened the kiss. She tried to move her arms out of his grasp, but he was having none of it. So instead, she hooked a leg behind Miroku's knees and pushed.

Taken by surprise, the monk fell backwards, pulling her down on top of him. Sango was glad that she was too preoccupied to spare time for blushing, because she had ended up in a very compromising position.

A good ten minutes passed before they stopped to breathe.

"Sango," Miroku said breathlessly. "Marry me."

"What?" Sango blinked down at him in surprise. Even though she had thought often of being with Miroku, she had somehow never wrapped her mind around the idea of marriage. She supposed it was because marriage did not seem high on the flirtatious monk's agenda.

"Marry me," he repeated. "Sango… I love you."

Sango's eyes shone. This had to be the most perfect moment of her entire life. "Miroku… I love you too."

"I'm glad." He grabbed her hand. "Now, Sango," Miroku's voice grew solemn, "Would you consider bearing my children?"

And the perfect moment was over. Scowling, she slapped him, leaving a red handprint on his face. "Lecherous monk!"

Miroku sighed and rubbed his face. She crossed her arms and gritted her teeth.

"Of _course_." That said, Sango smiled and leaned back down to kiss the love of her life again.

This was _definitely_ preferable to casual kissing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's Note:** Writing this made me feel all fuzzy inside. For one, I got to write fluff for my favorite Inuyasha pairing AND include Sango making out with Kagome! Whee! For another, I'm in love and wanted to share. Finally, I haven't written anything with the main pairing being straight in a loooong time.

Yes, I realize it's short. Deal with it.

Over and out, Kitten


End file.
